


Meet the Parents

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: A Very Chrashley Life [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, One Shot, bridesmaid dress shopping, more tragic backstory, shitty mom alert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 3 of Chris and Ashley's life together. The day starts off with Ashley going to pick out bridesmaid dresses with Jessica and Sam. Then she has to have dinner with her mother meeting Chris (with Diana for emotional support).
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Series: A Very Chrashley Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Meet the Parents

The day that Ashley was supposed to have dinner with Chris, Diana, and her mother, she spent the morning looking at bridesmaid dresses with Sam and Jessica. They went into the local David’s Bridal where Emily assured them that they could find the color that matched the theme of the wedding.

“So basically, I want you guys to pick which dress you think will fit your body type, while still kinda matching the vibe from the wedding,” Ashley explained as they walked in the front doors.

“I can’t believe the people who were awkward teenagers and wouldn’t admit their feelings are the first of us to get married,” Sam laughed. 

“Gah, you guys were such a mess,” Jessica scoffed, “It’s a miracle, truly.”

They walked over to the half of the store that was full of colorful dresses and began to look through them. 

Jessica pulled out a dress and held it up to her body, “What do you think of this?”

“Hmm,” Ashley thought for a second, “I really think you need to try it on.”

“Are we allowed to do that?” Sam asked.

The lady behind the desk must’ve heard them and she walked over, “You can try things on, no problem.”

“There’s your answer,” Ashley replied.

“Feel free to use those rooms over there, and if you need any help, I’d be more than happy to assist.”

Ashley smiled, “Thanks.”

Jessica and Sam picked out a few more dresses to try on before heading over to put them on. Ashley sat outside the room, looking disheartened at her phone. When Jessica came out dressed in the first option, she sighed.

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“I just wanted wedding planning to be happy, and my fucking-” Ashley could feel her face flushing as she spoke.

Sam came out and sat beside Ashley immediately, “Did something happen?”

“I have to go to dinner with my mom after this. When I was little I dreamt that my dad would walk me down the aisle and I would see my mom crying,” Ashley explained, “but my dad is an abusive drunk and my mom dropped out of my life and now that I’m getting married she just tries to show up like nothing happened?”

Sam put her arm around Ashley as Jessica spoke, “Look, Ash, you are the smartest, most badass woman I know and if you don’t want your mom to be involved in your life, or at least your wedding, you have to put your foot down or else these next few months are gonna be miserable-”

“-and you shouldn’t feel miserable. It’s your  _ wedding _ , Ash. To your best friend. I think you need to stand up to her. Let her know that this is  _ your _ life and she chose not to be a part of it a long time ago.”

Ashley nodded, taking a deep breath, “Thanks for the pep talk. I really needed that.”

“We would be  _ horrible _ bridesmaids if we didn’t help you stand up for yourself,” Sam said, giving Ashley a hug and standing up.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror, “Now you can judge these dresses for me. Cause I think this one makes my boobs look really good, what do you think?”

Ashley looked the dress up and down. The dress was floor length and had a v-neck with a slit about knee high on the left leg, “It really does make your boobs look good. Let me see what else you have so I can have options.”

Sam stood up as Jessica walked in, “What about this one?”

Sam had on a short dress with an illusion lace top. Ashley quickly answered, “I love it. It looks amazing on you.”

Jessica came out in her second dress, a single shouldered floor length gown.

“I think it looks great on you, Jess,” Sam said, smiling.

“I love it,” Ashley said, “What do you think?”

Jessica stared at herself in the mirror for a while, doing a couple different poses.

“I think I’m gonna look so hot in your wedding that Mike might have to fight off all the dudes falling at my feet,” she laughed.

Ashley giggled, showing off her ring, “Maybe you need one of these. Works wonders.”

“Yeah right,” Jess scoffed, “We haven’t ever discussed getting married.”

“Maybe you should,” Sam suggested.  


Ashley agreed, "You and Mike have been together a long time."

Jess shrugged and then went into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. Sam followed suit and the girls took their dresses to be ordered in the correct color and size.

Ashley sighed. She checked her phone one more time, hoping that her mom would’ve texted to cancel.

“Guess I gotta go put my foot down.”

Jessica and Sam gave her a hug and wished her the best as she went off to dinner. As she pulled into the parking lot, she noticed Chris’ car was already there. He had come straight from his internship and was still sitting in his car. She snapped a picture of him sitting there on his phone and sent it to him. He smiled at his phone and looked over and waved at her.

They got out of their respective cars and met at the front door to the Olive Garden.

“You look beautiful,” Chris said, kissing Ashley.

Ashley sighed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

The two of them walked into the restaurant and got a table for the four of them. 

As Diana walks in, Ashley gets up to hug her, “I really hope this isn’t a total disaster.”

“We’re right here for you, don’t worry.”

Jennifer comes in, smiling at Ashley, “Hey guys!”

Chris stands up to greet her, “Hi.”

“Connor, right? I’m Ashley’s mom, Jen.” She said, holding out her hand.

He took a deep breath, looking over at Ashley who was already embarrassed, before replying, “Chris Hartley. Ashley’s fiance, but you knew that already.”

“Chris, Connor, same thing. I knew it started with a ‘C’.”

Chris took a seat next to Ashley and put his hand on her thigh, rubbing it. He always did this when he knew he was stressed, or when he was stressed himself.

“So Chris, tell me about yourself,” Ashley took a deep breath, attempting to keep calm.

“Um- well I’m almost twenty-three in a couple weeks. I work as a manager at Albertsons for an income with an internship at a tech company which I’m hoping will land me a job there. As I’m sure you know, me and Ashley met freshman year of high school and started dating 2 years later and have been dating forever.”

Ashley is looking over at Chris as he talks and then her mom kicks her under the table and mouths, “Really?”

Ashley scowls at her mom.

Diana must’ve seen her look cause she changed the topic, “So who are you guys having as your maid of honor and best man?”

“Well Natasha is my maid of honor,” Ashley said.

Chris nodded, “And Josh is my best man.”

Jennifer inquired, “And who will be walking you down the aisle? Your father I’m presuming?”  
“No, actually, Diana will be walking me down the aisle.”

Diana looked shocked, “Wait, really?”

“I can’t imagine this ‘Diana’ person can replace your own flesh and blood.”

Ashley looked at Chris for comfort before responding, “Well Diana was always there for me after starting high school. She comforted me whenever my  _ mom _ stopped talking to me and helped me get ready for every school dance and threw me birthday parties every year. And when I told her I was marrying her son, she started crying in the middle of work because I had already been like her daughter all these years and now I actually was going to be.”

Diana wiped a few tears from her face and Jennifer looked over at her, “Ash, you have no idea how much that means to me. I couldn’t have asked for someone better to marry Chris.”

Jen looked annoyed, “I guess I just can’t believe you would pick her over one of your parents.”

“Well dad started drinking and hit me so I ended up moving out. And you only came back once I had already had come to terms with having lost both of my parents. I was doing  _ good _ . Now you waltz back in and suddenly I’m supposed to invite you to walk me down the aisle? It doesn’t work like that. You  _ abandoned _ me and Nat, like we didn’t need a mother. So if you’re going to continue to make what is supposed to be a happy time for me into a nightmare, please leave.”

“I-,” Jennifer started, but instead of getting defensive, she grabbed her purse and stood up and walked out.

Ashley grabbed Chris’ hand and took a shaky breath.

“It’s over, Ash.”

Ashley’s eyes filled with tears and she looked over at Diana.

“I told you it would be fine.”

It felt like a weight had come off Ashley’s shoulders. Now her attention could go undivided to her wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of the story :)


End file.
